The Makeup job
by yello13
Summary: Parker miss her brother and Sophie is not there for her so she breaks down. When Sophie finds out she meets Parker at a cafe only for Parker to run away. When Sophie finds her well it is not what you suspect. After future job R&R Updated
1. I am 3,000 miles away

**Parker**

I miss him I really do I miss my little brother. I miss Micheal the only one in the world who understood me and he is gone and never coming back. I shouldn't feel sad I should stop pitying myself because it is my fault he is dead in the first place. I was suppose to be his big sister I should have made sure he was on the side walk but I didn't. That is why he is gone because of my own stupidity and I hate myself for it. I hate that psychic for bringing it up for making me cry, allowing me to show pain. I hate Nate for bringing me there when I didn't want to be there in the first place. I hate Tara for being here trying to take Sophie's place when she clearly doesn't belong here. I hate everyone on the team for making me feel again for breaking down my walls thinking everything was OK that I could be happy again that I could trust again but that was my mistake. Most of all I hate Sophie for leaving me here abandoning me like everyone else in my life has but I thought this time it would be different. It's not though instead of Sophie being here with me while I cry on her lap I am all alone. I am used to being alone. I have been on my own since I was nine years old but I can't help but feel how I feel. To feel betrayed useless hurt and alone. I just want to be a child again.

I want to go back to when I was four years old to when my mom my real mom was happy. She wasn't on drugs then daddy and her didn't fight a lot then and Micheal was still alive. I was happy I didn't have to worry about any problems I didn't have to think about life I could stare out into space and just live in my own world and be happy. That is all I wanted to do, make my own world so I can feel no more hurt to run away from reality but I can't cause that is all I ever do at least this time I would try, try to live without it is just a matter of starting over.

I tried to tell them there was no way he could know all that stuff that I hadn't told anyone no one, ever. He was suppose to be a fake and he was I just gave him all the answers. I want to kill him Eliot would have I even asked but Nate said no so now I have no choice but to go to sleep and prepare for the next con at least then the pain will go away at least for a while.

** Nate**

-_Ring-Ring_

"Damn it Sophie answer the phone!"

"Hello Nate what is it?"Sophie says

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID now what is so important that you have to call me 17 times in less than an hour." she was annoyed now.

"It is Parker she has kinda broken down."

"What the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything the psychic did."

"What do you want me to do about it I am over 3,000 miles away."

"Yeah that is the problem she has shut herself away from us and we need your help so can you just come back to talk to her or something I think she really needs you right now."

"Don't you mean you need me."

"So are you coming?" _( I don't need her she needs me.)_

"Sure just tell her to meet me at the cafe at 3:00."

"Sure."

"Bye"she said

"Bye"_( I guess)_


	2. Young tears fall

**Parker**

The team sent me to the cafe I guess they thought it would be good for me to get out since I haven't left my room in 15 hours and I think it might be good for me to. It gives me a time to think. i thought they were just trying to help but I guess not. I didn't expect to see anyone. I didn't expect to see Sophie of all people.

"Hey Parker." she said

"Hi" I said I really didn't want to talk to her.

"So can you tell me what is wrong."

"How do you know something is wrong with me why can't just be here for some coffee?"

"One I know you don't drink coffee and two I read people for a living and even if I didn't I would know your eyes tell me so."

I took me a minute to take that in. Did Sophie know me that well without having to read me?

"I don't want to talk about it OK."

"I know you don't honey but you are going to talk about it. You need to talk about it."

I didn't need to talk about it I already had with many many psychiatrist and it was always the same they didn't care they never would. They just wanted their money. They would never understand the guilt they would never understand me so why should I waste my breath.

"No it is not like you care you abandoned me just like everyone else in my life."

"Elizabeth Milano Parker no I didn't I care about you and now you are going to listen. I can't stand to see you hurt and I know if you just talk about it you will feel better."she said with a stern voice.

Oh now she was being stern she said my full name at least she is the only one who actually knows my full name because then everyone would be throwing it around just to get on my nerves.

"but I... I am going to be late."

Yup that was my excuse for running off but at least it wasn't a lie I really was going to be late I had to meet someone, someone like me.

I was at the park to meet Anastasia. Anastasia was a little girl who's foster parents didn't give a crap about her. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes and was about eight years old. I usually find her by the bench but instead I found her down by the basketball court being pushed off her bike by a boy about her age. I ran to her and quickly told her to stay there even though she was in so much pain she couldn't move anyway and then I ran towards the boy who was headed towards an alley.

When I got there though I didn't see a eight year old boy. What I saw was a red monster with a symbol on it's head that looked kinda like a Jewish mark thingy they wore during the Holocaust and he had dark purple eyes with black painted stared at me and suddenly I felt sick and I couldn't move I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't do that either. He then a threw a purple sphere at me making me feel dizzy and losing my eyesight for just a second and when I opened my eyes he was gone. Oh well it wasn't that bad I just saw some type of monster that immobilizes people and no one saw that. What a wonderful week.

**Sophie**

After following Parker through the streets and occasionally stopping to ask which direction she last headed when I lost her I resulted to that last place a hurt little girl led me to. A trashy alley which you wouldn't want to end up in on a dark night. I went down the alley and found a small little four year old girl with blonde hair and bluish gray eyes who seemed rooted to her spot.

"God am I glad to see you Sophie."she said

"How do you know my name sweetheart?"

"Are you OK Sophie."

"You didn't answer my question hon how do you know my name?" I had to know just in case someone was using the child for a cover you know. There are many possibilities and I have to make sure.

" I am Parker."

"You mean Elizabeth right."

"No duh what is wrong with you?"

I scurried in my purse to take my small mirror out and faced it in front of Parker. Her eyes popped open and well Parker did something I didn't see her do very often. She burst into tears.


	3. One can Only Hope

**You will figure out who tony is so calm down I think this chapter will be good and hopefully longer. There will be some Italian in this chapter but I will be translate either in parentheses thoughts or Parker translates them.**

**Tony**

Children, children everywhere how lucky some parents are. They can stand beside their children and be with them every step of the way. It is sad how magic can get in the way of your life. You have to go away from the only family you have to protect them. To keep them from evil you have to let them go knowing someday they will have to figure out all this stuff by themselves. Your children will always think of you as the father that walked out on them and us witches have to deal with it. We have to carry that with us everyday knowing our kids are out there but we can't see them because that would mean breaking the rules. Now all I have left is a picture in a frame. A picture of my Elizabeth my _bellezza (beauty) _my world and I wish I could just see her beautiful face. See my little girl but it is too late now she has grown up and Is probably on the other side of the world but one can only hope.

I am here to hunt Veos a demon who turns an adult who is in deep depression to a child. I have scryed and it has lead me here to this alley. I hope it isn't to late though it has been 3 minutes and I am yet to hear a scream or yell. Then again they might not be able to so I might as well go and check.

I walked down the alley and saw a woman who was overdressed to be in a alley and a small child no older than four crying her little heart out. What hit me was she looked just like my little girl my _bellezza_ my angel. It can't be though it is not possible unless the demon cast a spell on her. Uh I can't believe I am going to risk embarrassing myself but I did all I know I said the line I repeated to myself since the day I left. The one me and my girl said everytime I came to her rescue.

"una bellezza che vedo davanti a me è la bellezza che è nato il mio?"

She turned around and answered in Italian just like I remember.

" sì Elizabeth è la bellezza che vedete e Tony è l'eroe che vedodavanti a me"

"Parker what did he just say?" the woman beside her asked

"he said a Beauty I see before me is she the beauty who was born mine?"she translates

"What did you say?"

" I said yes Elizabeth is the beauty you see is Tony is the hero i see before me?"

I finally got the courage to say something else this time in English though.

"I am Antonio Pepe Montoya Parker Elizabeth's father."

"Excuse me you are her father?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered for me but with tears in her eyes.

"Sophie I want to go home. Take me home please."

"OK honey we will go now." The woman she called Sophie said.

She started walking past me but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I am not going to hurt you."

"No, but you will hurt her."

She wiggled her arm out of my grasp and left with a small Parker not far behind her. How am I suppose to help her when she doesn't want to be helped.

**Veos means young in Greek I think.**


	4. She is Not Far

"Sophie slow down you are walking too fast." Parker whined

"Honey I am walking at a regular pace."

"But my legs are starting to hurt how much longer do we have to walk?"

" Just a little more to be sure we are away from that guy OK."

"Sophie"

"Yes."

"Can you um...can you."

She looked down at the concrete she looked a little ashamed.

"Yes can I what."

"Can you pick me up... please"

I couldn't help but smile she was adorable. This moment was adorable. Parker or as I might Say Elizabeth was asking for help not even help but for me to pick her up. I wish I had a camera.

"Yeah come here Elizabeth."

"It is Parker Sophie."

" No it is Elizabeth now we have a cover so just pretend this is a con OK."

"Now we are going to walk in this building just to hide for a sec." I said with a smirk

"but this is a baby store look at all these pink small clothes and the hats."

"Parker look at you you can't walk around with just anything on I'm just glad your clothes shrunk like you."

"You wouldn't dare." she said trying to sound threatening but it only coming out as a adorable whine.

"O yeah I would and I am.

**2 hours later**

I spent five hundred eighty dollars on Parker. I bought nothing but the best I got baby oil baby shampoo a blanket with a letter E on it I got he designer boots and hats with a outfit to go with each one and I had to say I did pretty good. It is march so it is still cold so I bought her a a beige jacket that went down to her knees with fur the bordered the hem.

It was five and I was thinking maybe Parker need a nap seeing she was in four year old body and she is probably a little hungry so I decide to head over to my house.

"Parker what do you usually have for dinner when Eliot is not around?"

"I have a bowl of cereaw two fortune cookies and a wowwipop for desert or sometimes just a lollipop."

Really this is all Parker ate lollipops cereal and fortune cookies.

This was so cute Parker couldn't say her l so it just came out to cute for me not to smile despite he unbalanced meal confession.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah can I have a wowwipop now."

"No I am going to call Eliot and he is going to make us a home cooked meal."

"But I want a wowwipop."

"No Elizabeth"

"I want a wowwipop now! I want it now I am not a child!"

She was throwing a tantrum now she was huffing and puffing stomping her foot and well she was crying now and I would have been mad if it wasn't so adorable. I remember when I got like that I was sent to the calm down corner. That's it the calm down corner.

"I think it is time for the time out corner."

"NO I want a wowwipop!"

I just picked her up and sat her in the corner closest to the phone since I was about to use it and I really didn't want her jumping out of windows right now. She kicked and screamed yet that really didn't bother me I was in control and I liked it.

"Now Parker you are going to sit in this corner for four minutes and if you don't calm down by then you will be in big trouble understand."

"Yes stupid" she mumbled

"I heard that you are down to three."

I went to the phone and dialed Eliot's number on the third ring he answered.

"Hey Sophie you OK?"

"Yeah I am OK. Can you come over and do me a little favor."

"Yeah what is it I thought you would be heading out by now."

"Well I have company and I need you to cook."

"Oh alright I will be there in a couple of minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye"

I went back to the calm down corner and saw the cutest thing ever. I saw Parker sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. I ran back to my room to get a camera then back again to take a picture of her. It was moments like this that literally come only once a lifetime and I was going to have fun with it.

Eliot came a couple minutes later but that loud noise he made when shutting the door made Parker cry out in annoyance.

"Sophie!"

"Yes honey."

"The door woke me up"

"No honey that was just Eliot coming in so he can cook for us."

"You..You told Ewiot?"her tears started to fall.

I pulled her into a hug while rubbing her back in soft circles.

"Shush he is just coming here to cook us some dinner OK and when we are finish I will tell him."

"Don't tell him I wet you pick me up."

"Alright."

We walked in the kitchen and found everything set up. He had china plates out with napkin and forks neatly in place. In the middle he had lasagna a bowl of salad and a basket full of bread sticks. I am thinking Eliot thought when I meant cook he was thinking date.

He came in with a kiss the cook apron on and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Is this good I was making the lasagna while I was home so I just brought it here to finish."

"Um Eliot this is my company"i said pointing to Parker.

" I did all that work when all I had to was make a P B and J sandwich with milk on the side Damn it"

"Watch your mouth and I didn't say come to my house and make a restaurant out of it I said cook."

He looked down in a apologetic way then smiled.

"Who is this cutey pie anyway."

"This is my daughter Elizabeth"

Parker chuckled and I nudged her to remember that she just had to play along until dinner was over so he would be more calm.

"Excuse me what."

"I need some time off so I could spend time with her right Sweetheart."

"Yeah mommy." Parker said hugging my leg for affect.

"Alright what is her full name then."

"Her name Is Elizabeth Milano Deveraux."

"Where was she born?"

"Venice Italy."

"How old is she?"

"She is Four years old"

He looked confused.

"who was taking care of her all this time?"

"When my mother died Tara started babysitting her for a little while."

He stared for a while. It was an OK story since I just thought about it not my best but Eliot shouldn't be able to see through it. There was silence but Parker broke it by saying.

"I am hungry can I eat now."

"Sure honey."

After I got a couple of old books from the shelf in my room and set them down on the chair I set Parker on top of them so she could eat. Eliot had Poured a glass of wine and put it in front of me while I fixed Parker's plate. Parker who was still adapting to being a child automatically went for the wine but I caught her hand and brought it down.

"But I am thwirsty."

"Then you will drink a nice glass of milk."

"But I don't want milk I want that."She pouted

"Elizabeth this is for adults only so eat and then you will get a glass of milk."

"No!" she pushed the plate away

I really didn't know what to do I was not only being defied but I was being defined by Parker in a four year old body. I thought of the only thing Parker might respond to.

" Elizabeth la bellezza you will eat your food now."

"OK" she said still pouting a little bit.

"What was that all about?"Eliot asked.

"That was what daddy use to caw me."Parker said now with tears rolling down her cheek.

"O honey"

"I am finish can I go to bed now."

"Yeah after you take a bath."

"Awright" she sniffled.

"Eliot you can stay and eat I am going to get her ready for bed."

"Alright I will clean up too just get her to bed."

I picked her up and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it run putting a little bubble bath into it then I turned to Parker.

"Come on lift your arms up."

"I can do it myself."

"Elizabeth just lift your arms up for me please."

"Only because you said please."

I took of her shirt then after a little struggle I took off the rest of her clothes too. Even with Parker fighting against me I managed to get her in the tub.

"Bubbles" she said scooping some in her hands then blowing them off.

"Yeah but lets wash now."

"and then we play with bubbles."

"yes then we play with bubbles, let me wash your back."

"This is fun"

"Yeah, when did you learn to speak Italian?"

" I was born there and my father spoke it I came to America when I was Two."

"Oh well are you finish."

"Yeah"

"OK I will be right back."

I went to the living room to the bags I forgot to unpack and got some shampoo the beauty and the beast towel with the sleeping beauty pajamas and the matching slippers.

I quickly washed her hair knowing she was getting tired of being in the bath now and dressed her.

" I tired now"

" I know darling we are going to bed right now"

I led her down the hallway to my room and laid her upon my silk sheets where she instantly got comfortable.

"I don't want to be alone I need bunny."

"Tell you what I will sleep with you tonight so you won't feel alone."

Like I wasn't in the first place there is no way I was going to be sleeping on the couch.

"kk"

"I be back I am just going to go talk to Eliot."

"Don't talk to long."

"I won't"

I kissed her on the forehead and left. It kinda felt nice being needed.

"I am back" I said to Eliot who I am sure was annoyed I didn't eat his food.

"Yeah um have you seen Parker we thought she would still be with you but she is not and we haven't heard from her all day. You know how Parker can be she could be half way around the world by now."

"O trust me she is not far."


	5. Grow Up

**Sophie**

"Elizabeth honey please wake up."

"No I am still tired mommy."

"I know but we have a lot to do today you can lay back down in the car."

"Mommy no."

"Elizabeth yes I am not going to fight with you so get up so you can get ready."

She finally managed to sit up. She raised her arms toward me gesturing for me to pick her up and I did. Gosh I spoil her.

I took her in the bathroom where everything I need could be found easily. She had her Dora the Explorer tooth brush in her hand now and held it still while I put toothpaste on it. Then I tried to sit her down but a soon as I was about to let go she tightened her grasp around my neck line causing me to stop.

"Darling I can't hold you all day I have to get breakfast ready."

"No I had a bad dream I don't want you to weave. Please don't weave" she begged

"Nothing is going to happen to you or me we are perfectly fine."

"Please"

"OK I promise I won't leave if you promise to let me go."

"Yay"

" yeah Yay" I said tickling her.

"What are we going to do today/"

"First we going to brush are teeth. Next we are going to eat breakfast and get dress. After that we are going to Nate's and finally if you are good after dinner I will take you out for ice cream and a walk to the Park. Does that sound good?"

"Yup Except for the going to Nate's part?"

"It is only for a little while to tell Tara I am back."

Parker managed to get through breakfast without making a mess or throwing a tantrum and for that I am grateful. I dressed her in a lime green shirt with a four leaf clover in them middle and a matching shirt that instead of one clover had flurries of them spread all over. She had dark green tights on and yellow boots on to match the yellow clovers in the skirt. I allowed her to put on a pink watch seeing how she could still read time. Last I put her hair in two ponytails and curled her bang. She resembled a rich preschooler and that is how I preferred it to be.

I myself had settled for a pair of hip huger jeans and a purple in black checker shirt. I would have spiced myself up but Parker was being stubborn while I was doing her hair so I had to use my legs to hold her down. Honestly I don't know how parents do it everyday it is truly exhausting. I did indeed buy a booster seat for Parker and it was pretty high maintenance. The problem was getting her into it.

"I don't want to mommy, I don't want to sit on that"

"But you are going to so I will give you ten seconds to get in that seat or we are not going out later."

"Noooo."she whined

"Then get in there 10,"

"But I..."

"I don't care what you want right now mommy is tired Parker 9"

"Hey you said Parker we are suppose to be playing con."

"Alright 8, Elizabeth."

"Stop counting I can just steal some money to but my own ice cream ha."

"Not if you are stuck in the calm down corner because you can't behave 7,6"

"OK, OK"

By the time I got to one Parker was in her seat with her seat belt on. I can't believe that counting thing worked.

"Good girl"

We drove to Nate's house and after I unbuckled Parker from her seat we went upstairs. Parker wanted to ring the doorbell so I let her. After a few minutes of waiting Nate answered the door with a shocked face.

"Sophie?"  
>"Hello Nate"<p>

He looked down and all I could do was smile at his face. He was so shocked he looked like he had just seen someone get shot.

"Who is she?"

"Oh this is my daughter. Honey tell him your name"

"Hello my name is Elizabeth what is your name?"

Parker was playing along swell actually she was playing her role to perfection. Kinda weird.

"I am Nate you are a very pretty girl you must get it from your mother."

"Yup mommy is really pretty."

Then she broke out in a coughing stampede. I immediately bent down and started patting her back.

"Nate get her some water please."

He ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of ice cold water. He handed it to me and I held it up for Parker to drink.

"Sweetheart where did that come from you didn't tell me you didn't feel good."

"I am OK though."

I felt her head for a temperature. She wasn't hot but she was warm. She coughed one more time but this time the glass in my hand shattered into a million pieces before disappearing.

"What the hell was that?'Nate asked

"Hey! Language"

"Oh sorry"

"I don't know but do you have some orange juice."

"We just saw your glass disappear and you want some orange juice."

"It is for my daughter she is warm!" I said picking her up and rocking her while rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Since when did this become so natural?

"Momma perché non vi ragazzi tacere la mia testafa male." she screeched and the couch flipped over

"Honey say it in English so Nate can understand."

"why won't you guys be quiet my head hurts"

"Your four year old speaks fluent Italian."

"Yes and Arabian too." I responded.

" Mommy I am tired I want to go to see Auntie Tara."

"Nate do you know where Tara is?"

"Oh I am right here I heard the couch hit the wall and ran down here."

"Auntie Tara!"Parker screeched

She was reaching towards Tara in a gesture to be held. Since I haven't told Tara I just gave her a hint."

"Your niece misses you, don't you Elizabeth."

She caught the hint and raised her arms towards Parker who quickly glided into her hold.

"Hi Pretty Girl"Tara said.

"Hi Auntie Tara I don't feel well."

"Well lets fix that OK lets get some orange juice."

"No Thank you" she said snuggling into Tara's neck she closed her eyes and put her thumb in her mouth.

"i am back." I said

"Yeah you owe me for making me hang with this lunatic instead of letting me take care of this ladybug."

"Well I am just going to get changed and let you guys talk." Nate said

We waited for Nate to leave to continue the conversation.

"When I said you owe me I mean till the day you die, look she is slobbering on my shirt."

"She is a kid grow up."

**Tony**

Ha I got her. I finally found her on the map. I had been scrying for hours that must mean she used her powers. Damn it that means I only have a little time left before the spell fully takes over. I have less than a week and a half before my Parker is gone before she disappears. This is my last chance to make it up to my daughter and this time I won't fail.


	6. I Hurt Mommy

**Sophie.**

"Mommy!"Elizabeth screeched from down the hall.

I had put her down in Nate's bed because she wasn't feeling well. I am worried. I wanted to take her to the hospital but, because I don't work the job of parenting on a daily basis, I decide I will just wait and see.

"Yes Elizabeth."

"Come here."

I walked down the hall slowly. It seems like every time I get a chance to rest, something is wrong. All the members of the team are here, due to Nate calling in a meeting to discuss my arrival. He wanted me back in the game but he didn't get the fact that I had a kid. The fact that he thinks she is mine is not processing in his mind.

"What is it hon."

" I want to go home"

"I know but mommy has a meeting, so as soon as this is done we will go."

"Can I go to the meeting with you?"

"Well alright, but you have to be quiet." I said while picking her up.

She really did look sick and tired. I won't take her to the hospital just yet,but if she has another coughing fit I will have no other choice. I walked over to the coffee table to get a tissue for Elizabeth. She snuggled into me as she sniffled and a chill crawled down her back. I put the tissue up to her nose.

"Blow honey."

__ffmmmp-_

"_Good _Girl." I said now bouncing her up and down.

"Sophie are you coming."Nate called from the living room

"Yes, just give me a second."

I got my purse from the end table and, searched through it till I found Her blanket I had packed with the E on it. I walked to the living area to find everyone waiting for me. I ignored it though. I simply sat down putting Parker on me so that her face was on my shoulder and her knees where against my stomach. I then placed the blanket over her, clasping my hands together behind her back to ensure she wouldn't fall.

Hardison looked dumbstruck so I decided I would catch him up, since apparently the rest of the team hadn't.

"Hardison, this is my daughter Elizabeth. She is four years old but is not in preschool because she only turned four on the fourth of January. She speaks Italian and Arabian so if she mumbles something under her breath, that you don't understand just ignore it. OK?" I said while stroking her hair.

He just nodded his head.

" Is baby girl going to be alright?" Hardison asked

"Yeah I hope so."

She broke out in another coughing fit causing the table to rumble. She clutched her stomach and, I immediately ran for the trash can. She vomited until she was emptied out.

"O baby."

"I hurt mommy"she said crying.

Tara passed me a napkin. I took it gratefully and cleaned Parker's face.

"We are going to the hospital."

She nodded her head in pain.

"I will drive so you can stay in the back seat with her." Tara offered.

"Thanks."

I quickly picked her up with one arm while retrieving my purse and her blanket. With that me and Tara headed out of the door.

"You are going to be OK Elizabeth we will find out what is wrong."

**Tony**

I have to get to Parker. I know she is in step 2 of the process now. I know I don't have much time. I can't fail her I won't but, with all these demons attacking I don't think I will make it until the last minute. I can only pray she can hold on that she won't give in to Veos spell. She is the only thing keeping me together if she leaves so do I. I risked my life for her once and I would do it again, any day. Just you wait Veos you will die.


	7. Wrapped Around Her Innocence

**I think I am close to finishing this story or at least half way there. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is full of innocence.**

**Sophie**

We where at the hospital now waiting for Parker/Elizabeth to be called. When I mean we, I literally mean we as in the whole team we. Apparently I had not noticed Hardison and Eliot following me as I went down the stairs. They had insisted they go and Nate followed suit in his own car. It seemed like just by looking at her you could be wrapped around her finger. Maybe me pretending to be her mother did something to her.

Parker didn't need an aliases seeing as she can pass with the one I already gave her, all by itself. Me I went for Autumn A. McCoy, Hardison had set things up on the way here.

I knew Nate was not comfortable in hospitals but he managed to sit in the waiting room without his painful memories passing his mind.

"Can I hold her?" Nate asked a little nervous.

"Yeah sure." I said trying to pass her over to him but, she held strong to my shirt.

"Honey why won't you let him hold you? He is really nice." I asked

"His breath." She said tugging on to my shirt firm.

"What is it?"  
>"It smells like daddy, it smells like that stuff he drinks, that means he is going to hurt me."<p>

"No, no honey he.."

"It is OK Sophie I will just be in the car, I really don't want her to be uncomfortable."

I was going to chase after him but, the doctor called.

"Elizabeth Deveraux." a doctor in a white suit said.

I walked up to him carrying Elizabeth. Something in his eyes made my gut crumble. Well if a gut could crumble that is what it would feel like. His eyes seem, I can't put my tongue on it. I don't know wicked. Perhaps it was just that side of me that wanted to be suspicious.

The doctor did all the regular things like checking her heartbeat and ears. Then he pulled out a needle. Parker screamed at the size of it and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"What is that for."

"OH nothing I am just going to take some blood, you know just want to test it."  
>"No I know you are a professional but it just looks like a common cold I really don't think that is necessary."<p>

His face turned blank

"It is but we are going to do this anyway."

"No no you are not, come on Elizabeth."

His blank expression turned into a frown and his face turned from human to not so human. Suddenly I found him running towards me in the small office, athame at ready.

"No, wall." Parker yelled and the demon flipped backwards into the wall.

"Run"

I opened the door. My hand in Parker's. Suddenly my hand left her as she turned around.

"Na, nan, nan nan nan you can't catch me."

This just made the demon angrier. I tried to grab her but she avoid my arm with skill. He threw a fireball but that didn't even bother her.

"Ba Bye." She said waving her hand causing the fireball to back fire killing the demon on the spot.

Doctors rushed out of their offices and fear consumed me. Parker simply waved her hand as if in annoyance. With that everyone froze.

We ran in the waiting room not knowing how long whatever Parker did would last. To my surprise the waiting room was frozen too.

"Elizabeth unfreeze them or something."

"Just touch them it is like freeze tag."

I touched Tara Hardison and Eliot and they instantly unfroze. They all opened their mouth to say something but I cut them off before they could utter a word.

"No time run."

We all rushed into Nate's car since we needed a escape fast.

"What the hell is going on?" Nate asked confused.

"Just drive." I yelled.

He put his foot on the gas and we were heading down the streets in full speed.

"Sophie you have five minuted to explain what just happened."

"For one why was everyone frozen." Hardison asked

"And what were you guys running from!"Eliot yelled

"Hey guys just give me a minute I am still trying to figure this out!" I asked

"Well so are we." Tara screeched.

"Let mommy think." Parker said

"Sorry honey, but we want some answer."

" I am trying to think." I said

"Well think faster." Nate yelled while doing a sharp turn.

"taire s'il vous plaît_ (__Shut__up__please.__)__"_

"That is french honey."

" Yeah I know but look it worked."

I looked around to see the team's mouth glued together. They were all mumbling something.

"Elizabeth undo what you did right now."

"But they were all mad at you and yelling. You said give you a minute so I am guessing it should wear off in a minute."

"O that is very nice of you, huh wait you did that on purpose?"

"Yeah."

" I get you wanted to help but bad girl. How are you doing that?"I said trying to stay calm and discipline at the same time.

"I just feel it."

The spell wore off and it looked like they were all about to attack her which made her burst out in tears.

"We are sorry don't cry, just forget about it." Eliot said now looking guilty for glaring at a child like that.

She just put her thumb in her mouth and buried her head in my chest.

"Sorry I bad, bad me."

"Oh no your not bad you were just helping mommy."

She kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I can act just like mommy."

Gosh I think her learning from me was not such a good idea. Now she could basically get away with anything. She had them wrapped around her finger, no her four year old Innocent. It was was the trickster named Parker they couldn't see.


	8. Running, Distractions and Nursery Rhymes

We had been driving for about a half an hour and Parker seemed to be getting restless. She was fidgeting in my lap which was irritating the hell out of me and, add that on too Hardison's constant typing and you have a headache.

"I have to go pee momma."

"Honey can you wait?"

"No! I have to go reawwy bad."

Damn. I felt like jumping out of the window maybe then I would have time to think.

"Nate, stop the car at the nearest building please, we don't want an accident."

"Alright."

Five minutes later we were in front of what I believe was a Italian restaurant. The smells of bread filled the air around us and I almost wanted to melt into it. There was a lot of other possible place we could go seeing as we were in the city. Then again no one had eaten before we left and I was a little hungry myself, so who said we couldn't take a pit stop.

"I got to go potty." Parker said pulling on my finger with her small hand.

"OK"

I picked her up and headed into the building going straight for the bathroom. Parker's leg were crossed and I knew she was getting ready to pop. I pushed her into the fifth stall and sat her down on the toilet .

"Go, Go, Go."

She went. That really was uh weird. I can't imagine having to do this on the regular. We were going to wash are hands when the third stall opened and out came a nine year old girl. She brushed against Parker and she shuttered. Closing her eyes for only a second before they popped open with fear in them. I watched the door close before I set in on Parker.

"What was that?"

"Demon, Demon, Demon!"

"Oh OK"

We went out of the bathroom and ran to where Nate was waving us to from the table.

"Got to go now." I said now holding Parker in my arms, she still looked scared and that is what terrified me.

"Sophie we just ordered."Nate said sounding restless.

I turned around to see the little girl and what I presumed to be her father were now staring at us with deadly eyes. Nate followed my eyes and saw.

"No we need a distraction. They won't strike if there is a lot of attention."

"Like what?"

Parker stood up and did something unexpected, she began to sing.

"I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can you do with your head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can I do with my head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you?"

She tapped and slide and blew kisses to the crowd. She even pointed to each body part and did each action as she said it. It was adorable. I took out my camera like many others and started taking pictures. To my surprise she posed for them. She made bobble heads and pout faces all while singing and dancing. Everything was perfect and in tune with her singing which was not bad at all. Most of all it seemed to give us enough attention so the demons couldn't attack, but that doesn't mean they weren't planning to.

Just as she finished repeating the last line she sprawled her hand out and once again everyone froze except for us Four which I was extremely grateful for. I didn't want another argument with the team.

"Run?" Hardison asked.

"Yup."

"I hope this is not going to be added to our daily schedule." Eliot said.

"At least you don't have to go pee." I said huh I guess I am just going to have to hold it since I am not a four year old. Next time when we need a distraction at least we have some old school nursery rhymes.


	9. D is for Demons and Daddy E is for Eliot

**Sophie 10:37PM**

Nate had started another argument and I had to keep Parker's mouth shut with my hand just so she wouldn't shut them up with her magic. Magic first, how the hell is magic even real. You hear about it in fairy tales and children books but you never see them in real life. I don't understand that if she is so young and she can control her powers why doesn't Parker use it as a grown up. It would be really helpful when we are on cons yet I don't think she actually uses it as an adult either.

Parker was once again fidgeting in my lap and it was bothering me. I had tried to get her to go to sleep like a million times yet she stayed awake. Even I myself am tired and I am used to endless late night drives. I personally think the nap that she had earlier is the reason she is staying up so long but aren't naps good for children. I surely would like to take a nap every afternoon. Since I was failing with what Hardison would call epically I allowed a little contest to start. I am tired so who cares who gets her to sleep. As long as she is sleeping.

"Hardison if you can get this little lady to sleep I will try your Wizard of what Craft thing. Anybody else that tries and succeeds I'll give them one grand."

He raised his hands in triumph, excitement and victory. I handed her over to him and she snuggled into his chest. I could tell though she was still wide awake.

"Elizabeth can you sing your A B C's for me please."Hardison asked

She shook her head no.

"How about this Elizabeth you say a letter and name something that starts with it. Like this A is for Alec." Nate asked

"OK"

"B is for balloon." Hardison said.

"C is for California." Nate said looking back.

"D is for Demon!" she screeched.

This was a big mistake for Nate wasn't concentrating on the road which means he didn't see the man in the middle of the street. When he finally looked up he saw the man. He turned immediately saving the man. Happy we saved the man but a little disappointed because we ended up hitting a pole which wrecked the car. Which is our what, our transportation and it was cold.

"Demon."

"Come on honey not everyone we happen to pass by is a demon." I said

"Nope she is right it's a demon." Tara who had been quiet the whole ride said.

I looked out of our crashed window to see the cloaked man who didn't seem fully visible was heading towards us with a fireball at hand. We all ran out of the car into the cold. Eliot was a good hitter but this was a magical force and I am glad he noticed that or he would be toast. Not toast actually maybe baked chicken nope baked...

"Come on" Nate yelled to get my attention.

You can't exactly run fast with heels and a four year old on your hip in forty degree weather. Nothing less this is life or death.

-_Achoo-._

Parker sneezed causing us to go up in white lights before settling down again upon the Earth beside Nate. Great more powers.

"Honey freeze him.."

She tried. She truly did. I can see her flicking her hands out and trying her best to concentrate but it didn't work. The more the demon got closer the more frightened she got and I could only think this was the end.

"Give me the girl and you live."The cloaked spirit said.

I stepped protectively in front of Parker as well as Eliot. I was not giving her up. Take my life but he sure as hell was not going to take my girl. My Parker."

"Uh No."

The demon snapped his fingers and three other demons shimmered in. Behind them was a different light, one that looked like Parker's when she sneezed. It was bright and beautiful and I was hoping that it was an angel coming to save us.

The cloaked figure stepped towards us and so did the others. He was just about to order fire on us when the three demons from behind disappeared into a pile of ashes.

"Don't touch her." a familiar voice said as lightning flashed out of the speakers hands killing the demon instantaneously.

"My Elizabeth la bellezza." The voice said and I was almost confused. was that..

"Who is he?" Eliot asked

I didn't have to answer for Parker was already running into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"she screeched.

"Daddy?"Nate asked.

"Oh yeah D is for Daddy." I said biting my lip trying to lighten the mood.

"And E is for Eliot." Eliot said trying to help.

Nate's face contorted but before we could say anything we were up in blue lights only to find ourselves in warm room right in front of a big giant book. Labeled the Book Of Shadows._ Nice name Huh? _


	10. I am so sorry, But I had to Compromise

**The white-lighter part of this chapter comes from charmed and the orbs also. Please read and review it is open to anyone and my goal is 25 reviews so please if you enjoy review if not well you can still review. SO you can tell me how I can do better.**

**Nate**

Daddy, Daddy really? I don't know if Sophie is doing this just to piss me off or is it you know just to miss me off. First she leaves to "find herself". Then when I ask her for help with Parker she brings back her kid who looks nothing like her. In which we haven't even seen Parker since then so she was no help. Finally we get to meet her, what I am guessing is her ex-husband since she did indeed have a child with him because I can see the resemblance. All of this we are finding out today, oh also there is magic in our world? When I get a chance I swear I am going to make sure she gives me a full explanation. I am going to make her watch me drink a beer while she is explaining just to top it off

**Sophie**

Damn it! Antonio stupid stupid Antonio you ruin everything. I rather die then to have to explain this to everyone. My plan was to figure this out on my own, somehow. Then Parker got sick and I don't even think Parker knows she is Parker but if she does she sure can act! Nate is in utter shock and I believe the rest of the team is wondering why the hell I am pacing around the room when I should be talking to my 'daughter's father'. I can't but think that Eliot and Hardison's snickering is the result of my face expression because right now I was burning up and, I am afraid my face might be showing all my emotions.

"Elizabeth, hon, come here please." I said in my most gentle voice

"No, I want to talk to daddy."

I shot daggers at Antonio. Parker had always talked about her dad in a way that told me he wasn't around much before he ran out of her life completely. What am I suppose to do? Parker is not listening. If I say to much he will detest it and blow my cover, and if I don't say anything but Parker does I am screwed. Sigh, I guess I choose to confront Antonio. Anyway I think Parker is enjoy this little plot or at least Elizabeth is.

"Antonio can we talk in the hallway for a second?"

"Sure" he answered with a raised eyebrow.

He stood up from the crouched position he was in and headed towards the door and I followed close behind. As soon as the attic door closed I got straight to the point.

"You blow my cover and you are done."

"UH hello that is my daughter!"

"Lower your voice." I said

"No you can't just stand here and tell me what to do with my magical daughter." He said stepping forward as in a challenge.

"Well I have been her mother for the past three days and even when you had the chance to be around her you chose to walk out on her. You failed."

"You don't know anything, one you don't know how much I missed my little girl, two you don't know why I left and, three she is my daughter!" he shouted

"Keep your fucking voice down. Your daughter is in there remember, the daughter that you abandoned." I whispered in a stern voice.

"Look lady.."

"My name is Sophie and all I need you to do is shut your mouth, she may be your daughter but I love her and I am going to take this advantage to show her that much. Shouldn't you be trying to do the same?" _Checkmate_

" I guess.. but how are we suppose to pull this off." he sighed.

"Well your my ex-husband and I despise you is that easy enough for you to handle." I said in sarcastic voice, like he actually had a choice.

"Sure." he said rolling his eyes.

"One more thing why did you leave your family?"

"That is none of your business."

He walked out of the hallway and back into the attic with me following behind. As soon as we entered the room we shot daggers at each other. I picked up Elizabeth and sat down on the beige couch with her on my lap. She was getting tired and I thank god for that.

"So are you gonna tell us why all these demons are coming after us. Actually can you tell us how all of this is possible." Tara said.

"Well magic has existed for many millenniums. Families lines have passed down their magic through the years from their offspring. If in any case one generation doesn't have a child it is resurrected in to the next which was me. My mom is a mortal but my father is half witch half white-lighter which is basically an angel."

"Oh so your an angel?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I thought angels were suppose to be faithful."

" I was, I mean I am, I was lead in by a spell for Gods sake!"

"Sure." what kinda excuse is that, I tell you not a good one magic is not an excuse.

"Anyway Elizabeth here is the only child to be born to a demon and a witch/ white-lighter making her a threat."

"A threat?" Nate asked

"Yup, see when your young you remain neutral until the age of four."

"why four?" Hardison asked

"Four is when you take you first steps in life. You know how to walk and talk, count, and you can make your own decisions. You parents are in control of you but magical children can choose at that time which side they would like to be on."

"Is there any other time they can choose?" Eliot asked

"Oh yes they can choose between the ages of four and twenty-five but, four is when your the most vulnerable."

"So everyone good and bad is trying to kill her." I said covering her ears as I did so.

"Pretty much they fear that which ever side she chooses will still make the grand design unbalanced."

"Damn it, let me get this straight you slept with a demon and made Elizabeth and everyone is out to get her."

"Na duh." Hardison said .

"Nate for a smart person you are having a really dumb moment." Eliot proclaimed.

"Wait so where is Elizabeth's real mother."

"Oh I vanquished her."

"That's funny." Eliot said

Tara who was sitting beside me whispered. "You have some nerve to deal with this crap."

"You bet." I said over the chattering.

I looked down at the Parker in my arms. She was so innocent so beautiful who could abandon you? Who could hurt a little girl like you. So precious and sweet. I won't hurt you anymore I will stay her Parker. It is time to feel loved.

**Parker's Dream**

I see daddy is with me. We were at home playing Monopoly with Micheal and mommy. Micheal was winning but that was OK because mommy's team always won. Even when me and daddy lost it was so much fun because then we would play football and we would win. Not this time though, a demon came in the house and he tried to take me. Her face seemed familiar and I almost wanted to go with her.

Mommy stood there crying while daddy stood in shock.

"Maria? I...I thought I vanquished you."

"I apologize for hurting your sorry ass feelings but you didn't so can I please take my daughter now?."

"Antonio kill her." my mom yelled as she tried to grab for me only to be thrown back by a demonic red shield. Daddy just stood in shock.

Mommy retrieved a yellow liquid in a bottle from under a lamp and threw at her. Mommy fainted as the blow she had taken a minute ago finally affected her, Daddy grabbed my arm as the potion splattered onto the floor and on my leg making a stinging sensation.

Daddy soon after rand beside my mother placing his hands upon her heart. A golden glow emerged and mommy's eyes fluttered open

After regaining her composure mommy ran up the stairs and a couple minutes later came down with a suitcase in the left hand and a cigarette in the right.

"I am done now get out."

"Honey I thought I vanquished her I really did."

"Your are a liar and a cheater and I want you gone, now!"Mommy screamed

"What about the kids, I still have a couple of days left till."

"If you love your kids you will leave before your sacred crowning. It is not like you were not going to leave anyhow, you scum, so you might as well leave now." Mommy said with tears her eyes.

Micheal orbed to his room but I stayed. Was daddy leaving?

"Fine, but just make sure they take this." he took out Two small glass bottle like the one mommy use to kill the demon only it was filled with a purple liquid. Mommy reached for it."For the safety of our children make sure they drink it all, Understand?" Mommy nodded, then Daddy orbed out.

Then all the pictures changed and me and Micheal were at the park on our bikes. I took place when we were at our third foster home. I remember because you could see the house from the grassy hill by the park. Micheal was riding right behind me, at least I thought. Then I saw John and just wanted to catch up to him. I didn't think anything would happen. I quickly crossed the street but I Micheal was to slow I heard the horn and told him to stop but the car was too fast and soon it was all too late. On the ground lay Micheal, dead ,bloody Micheal , and it was all my fault. The car didn't even stop.

All I could do was scream and I woke up screaming in Sophie s arms. I was crying but I didn't care. I was safe in Sophie's arms she came back for me. I cuddled in her arms crying saying words I know she couldn't process, but one word stuck no, the name. _Micheal_

**Sophie**

She was crying in my arms. Parker's sweet innocent eyes were filled with tears and I don't know why. She was hurt so hurt and all I wanted to do was to make all her pain disappear. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever just so she could know she was safe. Antonio heard her cries and ran to her but Parker automatically put up a magical blue shield around the couch which blocked his path.

"Hm guess she doesn't adore you after all." Tara said crossing her arms.

God I loved her. She has quiet some spice.

I turned my attention back to Parker who was still crying. Once again I looked into those beautiful innocent eyes and saw all her pain. I remember a poem my grandmother use to say to me before she died. I spoke the same words she said to me and now I know how she truly felt.

I am so sorry you went through so much

I am so sorry for all the tears you have cried

I am sorry for all your suffering

For all the pain you feel inside

I am sorry for all the arguments

and those idiotic lies

I am sorry for all the bruises and scars

you hide from us everyday

I am so sorry for not being there

to dry your sorrow filled tears away

but know now I will never leave you

never ever again

I am here, baby I am here.

I am so sorry my dear.

**Antonio**

I don't know who the hell this woman thinks she is but Elizabeth is my daughter. I will take care of her, I will earn her trust and I will be the father I couldn't be many years ago. She has two more straws left before I decide to burn this deal. I will get my Elizabeth back even if it means I have to kill every person in here. She is mine.

A/n how did you like my original poem. Was it good XS


	11. Maybe a Pawn From The Pawn Shop

**Sophie**

"So Nate can you drive me to the store I need to grab some pajamas for my little one." I asked

"NO, you shouldn't leave the house, it is not safe." Antonio said.

"Well I am not going to let her sleep in these clothes, she has been in them all day."

I tried to give Parker to Tara but her baby death grip on my shirt stopped me. Instead I managed to slide her on to Tara's lap. She whined for a second before opening her eyes and looking up at me. Now I am going to have to put her back to sleep.

"Hi sleepy head."Tara said while running her fingers through her hair. "Do you want to sleep in your pajamas ,or are you OK with this?"

Parker held out her hands and closed her eyes tightly. "Pajamas" White-lights appeared fast then dissolved into nothing. In her hands lay a Beauty and the Beast Pajama outfit with the matching slippers.

"Hey honey could you perhaps get mommy and Tara some clothes to wear."

She nodded her head and once again she held out her hands and closed her eyes tightly. My Pink silk nightgown appeared in her hands and a blue nightgown for Tara.

"Good girl" Tara said

"Personal Gain" Antonio said

"Personal gain my ass, these clothes are dirty." Tara said

"Language please." I said. Jeez she is still a child.

"OK bath time."

"Yeah bath time." Antonio said.

"No!" Parker shouted.

I crouched down to meet her eye level. " Elizabeth , mommy is just as tired as you are so we are going in that bathroom and we are going to take that bath. Say no and you are going to be in big trouble because I am not taking no as an answer. Understand?" I said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes filled with tears but I wasn't having that.

"Fix, your, face, now because Missy crying is not going to change my mind."

My grandmother use to say tough love hurts now I know why. I wasn't trying to be mean I was just trying to discipline her and get my point across.

"Harsh a little." Antonio said.

"Shut the hell up, I am tired OK."

"Language Sophie." Tara said in a how about that tone of voice.

Note to self don't let Tara catch me saying any negative words.

"Sophie you really don't have to do all that. All you have to do is say you'll give her some chocolate."Antonio explained.

"Chocolate!" Elizabeth yelled in a excited voice.

"No, no honey, and Antonio I am not going to bribe my child!"

"But she isn't your sweetie."

I looked around the room for help but didn't find any. I couldn't confide in Nate's comforting eyes and it scared me. Then the question sprang, where was Nate?

"Where is Nate?"

"Oh he went downstairs with Eliot to get a drink." Hardison said.

"When was that and why didn't you stop him?"

"Well it was during your little argument with Antonio and if it wasn't for the fact that I don't drink alcohol I would have joined them."

"Bull crap." I shouted

"No I agree this is a lot to take in." Tara said

"Uh, Tara just watch her please, Antonio don't, and I mean don't touch her, and Hardison make yourself useful and play with Elizabeth."

"Oh Damn excuse me, but I believe some one has anger issues." Hardison said

"Language, jeez, and Sophie was talking about me." Tara said

"Oh I can't say Damn, I wonder why. Is it because I am black?"

Tara hit him on the shoulder and thank god she did or I would have had to make Eliot torture him till I was satisfied. I stomped down the stairs and into the sun room were Nate and Eliot were sitting. I really had some explaining to do. Lucky for me Eliot decided to excuse himself from the room.

"Hi Nate." I said while biting my lip he looked really angry.

"Sophie, how could you not tell me you had a child."

To tell him the truth I am just finding out myself but, even that wouldn't be the truth because she is not mine. She is Parker.

"I.. I I have an explanation."

"Dance it for me."

"excuse me?"

"You had me go through a lot today so the least you can do is dance for me and watch me enjoy this beer."

I strutted my hips in a seductive manner while I tried to make up a lie. I was going to make him forgive me, no matter what. That is what seduction was made for.

I started towards his body moving my hips just enough to catch his attention. I walked forward and gently placed a kiss on his soft lips. He came forward to try to capture my lips again but I refused to give him what he wanted. Next I went to his earlobe and bit ever so slightly. I then whispered in his ear " I just didn't want you to feel how you are feeling now, I didn't want to you to hurt. I am so, so sorry I really am so can't you...forgive me?" I settled myself on his lap and kissed him hard. I let his hands wander around my body before I backed away from the kiss and asked again " Do you forgive me?"

"Hmm I don't know, I think I need some more convincing."

Just as I was about to kiss him again white-lights appeared and suddenly Parker was on Nate's lap just between his and my chest.

"Auntie Tara said to tell you that the bath water was weady."

I was annoyed, it was fun playing with Nate's head. I can't say he is a bad kisser either because, well that would be a lie.

"Sweetheart mommy is busy."

"But I am tired and _you _said I had to take a bath."

"Sorry Nate I have to go get her ready for bed."

"It is OK I understand."

I picked up Elizabeth and headed up towards the stairs to the bathroom. OH she was going to get it.

"Elizabeth no orbing when mommy is in the middle of talking to someone."

"I was just doing what Auntie Tara said."

"I know but next time just walk down the stairs to get me." I said while taking off her clothes.

I washed her body and hair. I allowed her to put on her clothes by herself because of course she was a big girl, which I don't believe because most big girls don't need to use telekinesis to put on their shirt. Then we left the bathroom to find out where we were suppose to sleep tonight.

"Antonio! Where are we suppose to sleep?"

"Third door on the left, Tara is in there also."

Uh I have to share a room with Tara. I walked in to see her washing her face with a little rag.

"All right honey time to go to bed." I said to an already tired Elizabeth.

"No, I want a story."

"No is your favorite word isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"OK I will read you a story but after that you will go to bed."

"Yes you must go to bed or you will be cranky in the morning." Tara added.

I sat on the bed and fluffed the pillow behind me. I put Elizabeth on my lap and as soon as Tara got comfortable on the bed. I started.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess names Elizabeth. She was known all around her kingdom for her kindness and child-like innocence. When her mother died the king became really sad and ran away from the kingdom. Elizabeth was all alone. One day some people came and took her away so she couldn't get her throne. For many, many years she had to jump from one place to another to keep herself safe. One cool night she met someone though. She met a nice lady. The lady's name was Queen Sophie. She felt bad for the little girl so she took her into her kingdom as a daughter. Queen Sophie offered her every gift in her kingdom but she would take not one. She wanted something else something the Queen couldn't buy. The Queen's son Prince Edward didn't like all the attention his mother was giving Elizabeth so he decided that night that he was going to try and hurt her. That night Prince Edward went into Elizabeth's room with a dagger at hand, just as he was about to throw it into her heart his mother came in. His mother grabbed the knife and pierced it through his heart. She said you will not harm the one I love the most and if you are that evil, you shall be banished. The guards escorted Edward who was no longer a prince out of the kingdom. The whole night the queen and Elizabeth slept happily together and Elizabeth was never sad again because she had finally got what she wanted, she was loved. The end."

I looked at Elizabeth to see her sleeping peacefully. If only she knew she was my princess in this world of hate. The one I love the most.

"She really is beautiful." Tara said while lifting the covers up so I could put Elizabeth under.

"Thank you, I just wish she could be this way forever."

"So... how come you didn't tell me you had a kid? I never thought of you has a child person. I mean Auntie Tara?"

"To tell you the truth she isn't mine she just kinda fell into my hands."

"Well you must know her enough that she is attached to you like she is."

"Look it is almost two o'clock and I already had to explain this to Nate..."

"You mean seduce Nate into understanding?"

"You know me all to well."

"When your friends for ten years you should know."

"Well you should know anything I don't want to talk about it is not worth sharing, so why don't we both just get some rest? Please"

"You know what right now, I will let it slide but when we wake up your are going to tell me what is going on."

We both shuffled are way under the covers. A blue shield formed around us.

Elizabeth must really have her powers down pack to do that. How I love her. I don't want these moments to go away. I wish I could have been with her so many years ago to save her from all the pain she has suffered. I wish she hadn't been abuse so maybe as an adult she could show some emotion instead of having to lean on herself. Most of all I wished she were mine.

**Tara**

I know something is up with Sophie. I know she isn't babysitting because, well Sophie doesn't babysit. She told me Elizabeth isn't hers but she must have some connection to her. I mean what child would automatically just start calling a stranger their mother, and why hasn't Sophie call social service or something. I am positive something is up and I believe Antonio has a piece of the puzzle also. Maybe Sophie is just using Elizabeth as a pawn that she picked up from the con shop. All I know is that Sophie is not telling me everything and as a grifter I believe it is my job to find out why.

**A/N did I use the word shuffle right because all I was thinking about was "everyday I am shuffling." From Party Rockers. I know my Fairytale story sucks but guess what I was never good at making up fairy tales and never will be.**


	12. Apologies

Sophie

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. With all this chaos there was finally peace. At least I thought everything was peaceful until I saw Elizabeth's flustered little face. I checked her for a fever to see that she was warm once again. Out of her mouth came a little wheeze and that's when I decided to wake her up.

"Sweetheart, get up."

She opened her eyes slightly then quickly shut them.

"No, mommy I feel icky."

"But it is time to get up ladybug."

"Icky" was her only response

Uh, she was up late last night anyhow so I will just let her have her way this time. I picked her up careful not bother her. I took her little blanket and wrapped it around then pressed her against my body but let her legs hang freely so she could be comfortable.

I stepped out my room only to find myself surprised by the wonderful aroma. I knew of course it had to be Eliot cooking breakfast but the smell just didn't fit his style. Maybe he was experimenting. It smelled of sweet and spicy, it smelled like heaven. I stepped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Antonio of all people cooking breakfast. You could see in the dinning room the table full of pancakes of all sorts. There was bacon, sausage, and amulets. For fruit he had apples,bananas, papayas, cantaloupe, and my favorite, mangoes. He had so much food you'd think he was having a party.

"Antonio what is all this for?"

"It is for you... well all of you guys, I mean I didn't know what all of you liked so I just picked everything."

"This is sweet but you didn't have to make all of this."

"I know it is just easier to apologize with food"

Oh I was going to make him apologize I was hurt yesterday and words were not going to seal up the hole he dug up.

"Apologize for what?"

"Apologize for saying that she isn't yours, yeah she isn't by blood but you care for her like she is and she clearly loves you." I looked down at Elizabeth I truly did love her, she is my angel.

I was going to say something back but I heard Elizabeth wheeze again and immediately went back into mother mode. It is funny I have a mother mode because technically I am not a mother.

"Do you have some medicine for her?"

"Yes" He turned around to get a blueish green vial out of his cabinet.

"Give her this."

"What is that exactly." I said while eying the vial.

"It is my mothers recipe for taking away colds."

"No offense to your mother's recipe, but why can't my little girl just have Children's Tylenol?"

"Because she is magical."

"What does that have to do with a simple fever and a light cough."

"She is magical child meaning she has the ability to catch magical as well as non-magical viruses, such as a simple human fever could be Alias, which is when a demon is seeking out someones greatest fears in their dreams making them sick and eventually causing destruction of the soul. Once that is done they can use that body as a disguise which is why it is called Alias."

"Oh" I couldn't really find anything else to say.

"And Now I am going to have to call Sheila so she can take care of Elizabeth for a while."

"Since I am on a question spree can you tell me why you have to do that?"

"The potion diminishes sickly essence but while doing so it gives demons an opportunity to track her scent meaning she needs to be in a crowd. The won't hurt her in a crowd so the best place to be of course is at a daycare."

"Daycare?"

"And they were talking about Nate." he mumbled, but it was loud enough for me to hear. If it wasn't for the wheezing Elizabeth in my arms I probably would have said something smart but hey I have to watch my language. I took the vial from him and started upstairs.

"Fine, I will give her this, get her dress. Let her eat and then we will go see Sheila."

"OK well I want to get there by ten so don't take so long."

I went up one more step before I realized I forgot to say something.

"I accept your apologize."

With that I quickly walked up he stairs to get Elizabeth ready, today is going to be a really long day.


	13. No turning back

Sophie

I had managed to get Elizabeth to but on all her clothes without a demon interruption. She didn't want to eat but I let her take her medicine with her apple juice. In the process she has orbed three times ,she has turned the vial invisible and of course like a normal child she has tried to break the vial. So when I mean I let her take her medicine I mean I basically shoved it down her throat. A normal person wouldn't have to worry about their child orbing away so they won't have to take their medicine, but lucky me I have to.

Now Antonio and I are in front of the daycare with a cranky crying Elizabeth who is afraid of even entering the building."

"Honey, what is wrong dear?"

"I don't want to go, they will laugh at me and call me names. They will scream at me and laugh at my clothes. They will hurt me."

I crouched down to her eye level. "Elizabeth Milano they will not laugh at you they will like you and then you will make a lot of friends, don't be afraid." I knew this was Parker talking, I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was truly frightened. "If it makes you feel better I will go inside with you OK" She thought for a moment.

"No, wet's go shopping."

I didn't want to argue with that, I really really didn't want to argue with that. I have very few opportunity's when it comes to shopping with Parker, but I gave her a response.

"No, hon, we are doing this for your safety ,we are doing this because we love you, so your going to go in there and be a good girl till we get back."

She was holding on to my leg now."Please, please,please,please, don't make me go, I love you please."

The tears started again and it broke my heart, I didn't want to hurt her I am just trying to protect her. I turned around to face Antonio.

"Can you try?"

"If she didn't listen to you I doubt she will listen to me,but I will try. Elizabeth you will go in there and behave, you can whine all you want but you are going in there Understand."Tony said.

She started to cry harder.

" I asked you could you calm her down not scare her."

"Well you didn't actually say calm her down, you said can you try, that could mean a number of things in this situation."

I picked Elizabeth up and rocked her back in forth till she quieted down, while Antonio rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later a thin mocha colored woman came out, holding what looked like a Hispanic two year old. Her hair was a herd of curls which highlighted her hazelnut eyes.

"Hello Antonio and uh.."

"My name is Sophie nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you and this pretty little girl."she said reaching for Elizabeth's little hand."What is her name?"

"Go ahead honey tell her your name."

"m-my (hiccup) name is (hiccup) Elizabeth."

"Oh that's a pretty name. Would you like some water?" She asked her.

"No(hiccup)."

"OK"

I tried to pass her over to Sheila, but her protective blue shield went up surprising Sheila.

"Y-you didn't tell me it was your Elizabeth! Why is she little?"

"I believe Veos did this."

"So why do you need her here?"  
>"Mommy she is yelling at you(hiccup). Do you want her(Hiccup) to be quiet.." Elizabeth said.<p>

"Don't you dare use your magic."

She started pouting. Sheila looked at me puzzled.

"She really doesn't like mommy being yelled at. Who is Veos?"

"Well, he is a demon who has the power to turn inactive depressed witches into children. He turns them to the age of their most vulnerable point in hopes of turning them to the dark side and, raising them in the underworld."

"I beg your pardon."

"She is a slow one." she said to Antonio as if I couldn't hear her.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hello"Sheila responded

"Are you going to watch her or not?"

"Once again I ask you why do you need her here?"

"To make things short Elizabeth is sick with a fever so I gave her my mother's special potion. You know to make it go down but, the side effects are that it gives demons the ability to track her." Antonio answers

"So you need a crowd?" she asked rhetorically

"No we need her to be in a small dark closet." I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

"OK I will do it but, only for an hour or two. I don't want to endanger any of the other kids longer then I have to."

"Well can I just sit with her for a minute to make sure she will be OK or at least have a friend."

"Oh I will make sure she has a friend. Rimel , say Hi."

Behind her leg out came a light skinned little boy about the same age. He had bushy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, which I assumed was his mother's. He wore Khakis with a green Polo shirt , which I say looked pretty good while standing by Elizabeth who was cover in pink. Especially with her ponytail and long bang hanging to the side.

He twisted his leg back and forth before looking up at Elizabeth. He ran back behind his mother's leg before peeking out to speak.

"You look pretty." He said

Elizabeth just stared at him making Rimel even more frighted.

"Honey what do you say to him?"

"Thank you"

" Your welcome. Do you want to go play?"

Elizabeth looked at me as if asking for permission. I nodded back.

"Yes"

"Well, That's settled so bye."

She slammed the door in our face leaving me and Antonio on the porch alone. Which is something I dreaded.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go shopping"

After getting gas , which for some reason took Antonio thirty minutes to do, which doesn't make sense because the store was not even nearly half way full , we went shopping.

I didn't buy anything over the top this time . For Elizabeth I got her a purple polka-dotted dress with black tights and purple boots and a big purple bow for her hair. I also got her a yellow dress that says"Mommy is my sunshine" with some glittery tights. For myself I settled for some hip huger jeans and a baby blue off the shoulder shirt. I also bought shampoo deodorant you know the basics, well the basics to me including the makeup. We left with a couple of bags which Antonio carried to the car like a gentlemen. We walked in the house to find no one there. Nate left a note saying he was at some bar and I am guessing the boys went with him too. He escorted me and my bags to my room and set them down. I bent down to pick up Elizabeth's pajamas , when I came up I was engulfed in a passionate kiss.

"Antonio." I said breaking the kiss

"Call me Tony." he said before diving back in.

"Tony I -I can't I love Nate." I try to stop him but he doesn't get it.

He hardened the kiss while exploring my mouth. A part of me was telling me no, was telling me to stop, but I couldn't it was as if he had me on lock. The other half didn't want him to stop which only made me more confused. He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss he gently laid me down on the bed. I tried one last time to stop, to tell him that I love Nate, but by then he was down to my neck sucking and biting every so gently making me gasp out in pleasure. He did that repeatedly until I lost all my sense and all I could think about was him on my body and what he was doing to my body. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to stop myself that I would regret this later that I would be hurting Nate,but there was no turning back now.

"Oh God"_Antonio_

Nate

I came in the house to hear exotic noises coming from upstairs. I thought it was just Antonio having a little fun but, then I heard the name. I heard Antonio yell the word Sophie and it almost made my heart crumble. I couldn't be, I made my way up the stairs with what was left of my manly confidence. _It just couldn't be._ I stood in front of the door for a moment before I turned the knob.

It was Sophie. She saw me and her eyes went wide. I started towards Antonio fist balled. He took my Sophie.

"N-Nate."Sophie said frightened

I threw my first punch, but instead of hitting Antonio I hit the bed as he shimmered away. I am going to kill him I really am. Sophie is my one and from now on she would be my only.

Parker

Rimel had to go to the bathroom so now I am just waiting here. I am staring at the door waiting for him to come out and it is really taking a long time. Finally I here the toilet flush and the sink go off and out comes my friend. He said I look really pretty which is why I like him so much, he is really really nice.

"Hey do you want to go to my room?"

"Yes"

He falls over a toy making me fall because he pushed me but, instead of falling we end up in a dark, dark place. I feel the badness and I can hear the screaming, the smell of the place makes me want to throw up. I want it to go away and it does as something hits me on my head. Making everything go black.

A/N... You see that button under this. It says review move your mouse on top of it and click. Now review because you know you want to I see you, yeah start typing. Then press submit and guess what you just submitted a review. Tell me what you like what you didn't like even my grammar it is all just experimenting to help me get better so go ahead.


	14. Call To Me or Not

Sophie

I woke up to deadly screaming and the embers of a crackling fire falling unto my feet. I won't lie to myself I am scared. Actually I am almost scared to death. Suddenly torches flicker on and a wave of dim light comes forth. It was fortunate they put clothes on me but, it only made the chains that held me bondage more uncomfortable as I hung there sweating in place.

_ -click-click-click. I here the sounds of someone coming down the tunnel towards my way.-click-click-click._

Out comes a red head wearing all black with leather boots. I shuttered as a jolt of energy flew into me making me gasp out in pain. After I regained my composure I took the time to look at what the red head was holding so delicately in her arms.

As soon as I saw the blonde hair, I knew it was Elizabeth she was holding. I saw the red head bend place her on a altar carved with pictures. That looked something like this:

**έλα σε μένα θσου ας καλέσει το πνεύμα σας πετάξει όλη η δύναμηέχει έρθει ζωντανός.Σε αυτό το βωμό ενός κληρονόμου γεννήθηκεεδώ και έναν κληρονόμο θα πεθάνουν. **

She went on her knees and bowed.

"Finally I get to see my daughter, my heir, after these many years of waiting. Hello Elizabeth, your mommy's here and, soon we will rule the underworld together."

Another surge of energy hit me making me pass out once again.

**Sophie's dream**

"Mommy call to me, call to me please." Elizabeth said as she appeared in front of me.

"Elizabeth you know even if I tried calling you, it wouldn't work. I am non-magical."

" If you love me, you will try." she said while slowly fading away.

"OK"

_**(END OF DREAM)**_

I jolted awake , but kept my eyes close to concentrate. _Elizabeth_, I called to her in my head, hoping white lights would appear and she would be by my side. _Elizabeth_, I called again, this time softly whispering her name aloud. Still nothing._ Elizabeth_! I almost screamed in my head, and still nothing happened. I called her full name, Antonio's nick name for her. I even said her name in every language I knew and still nothing. I was raging! I couldn't reach her, my mind was calling out to her, my heart was calling out to her. She said if I loved her I would try, well I was trying and it wasn't working. I gave it one last try closing my eyes concentrating on Elizabeth and only Elizabeth, most of all I concentrated on her, Her past and her present. _Parker! _I called out with all my strength. I opened my eyes to see white lights appear in front of me and a mob of angry demons not so far behind.

"How did you do that?" Your mortal!" the redhead asked

"well I do love her."

A purple aurora emerge from her and her eyes turned devil red. " Master!" she called.

A cloaked man entered the room. I could feel the evil coursing out of his body. His presence was affecting Parker entirely. She woke up startled and I could tell just being around this so called ' master' she was turning evil and it frightened me. Her eyes sill held their gray color but you could see a flicker of red and purple in them, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Come to me my princess, and take your throne so you can begin your destiny." Called the red head.

Parker started to slowly walk towards the cloaked man.

"Stop, Parker. Stop now!"

The cloaked man snapped his fingers, and out of the blue came fuming Nate.

"Kill her."

A blue athame appeared in Nate's hand. HE ran towards me full force. Now he was right in front of me holding the dagger up, about to bring it down.

I knew he was mad at me. And I know he had a reason to, I even admit to saying if he was in another relationship I would want to kill him, but I would never really kill him.I looked into his eyes one more time, and said the only thing I could utter out.

"Please"

_-ting- was the sound of the knife falling to the ground._

* * *

><em> Thank God<em>

**A/N...sorry I have neglected my other stories but her goes another chapter I just wrote it and am to lazy to actually re-read it right now but I will do it later. SO if you see any grammar errors just by-pass them please and well R&R.**


	15. I Am Here

_-ting- was the sound of the knife falling to the ground_

**Sophie**

When Nate let the knife go I knew he spell or, whatever had him on lock was gone, but that didn't end my sorrows.

"Fine I will kill you." The man said before he threw a fireball pushing me into the wall, taking my breath away. I looked up at Parker one last time to see Parker's eyes turn back to its original color before I took my final breath.

**Parker**

He killed her, he killed Sophie, he killed _mommy._ He would pay, he would die today.

**Nate**

I almost killed Sophie but that wasn't the worst part. Elizabeth levitate into the air and engulfed into a fiery ball like barrier. Her tears fell to the floor causing lava to emerge from the ground. Every scream she yelled confused the demons as it destroyed the cells in their ears. The barrier started to spin, and so did she. With every spin fire spit our of the barrier burning the demons. Soon all that was left was her and the cloaked man face to face.

"What are you going to do to me huh? I already killed your precious daddy your little brother, even your mom. I am all you have left." the man said.

" I have the memory that someone loved me, that Sophie loved me, and you will never have that satisfaction."

Elizabeth's shot a fireball, the size of the ball that falls on New Year's Eve. It hit him hard causing him to immediately fall to ashes. Red embers fell from the sky as angry Elizabeth headed towards me. She held out her hand making my heart crumble. It was until bright lights appeared and Tara popped up, that she loosened her grip,and allowed me to breath.

"Elizabeth Stop. HE was under a spell it was not his fault, Sophie may be dead but, she would not want this and you know it."Tara said with her angel like voice.

She let herself fall to the ground and cried. Truly cried, her tears were not full of anger but were full of sorrow. She cried and cried, until she was engulfed by bright yellow lights. She grew and took the shape of Parker. Elizabeth was Parker.

She scurried up to Sophie's body yelling.

"You can't leave me. You said you would stay, you said you loved me. You just can't leave."

Apparently her mood was changing pretty fast because the rain of embers soon diminished into flood waters cool the embers, but making us have to orb out of there.

**Parker**

How could she leave me. She said she would never leave me, ever and I trusted her. I loved her but, now she was gone.

" _Parker call to me." I heard someone say in my mind knowing it was Sophie_

"_But your dead, I can't save you."_

"_IF you love me you will call for me."_

"Sophie! Come on now I called you I love you so come back to me."

Nothing.

"Sophie! Please." I screeched

Nothing

"Mommy

-  
>Sophie<p>

I took a deep breath to see Parker crying on my lap. Finally crying and letting it all out. I finally new things would be OK because now she had me. She will always have me and I will always love her. She is my daughter and my job would always be to protect her and that's what I was born to do. I repeated the poem told her exactly that.

"I am here.

I am so sorry you went through so much

I am so sorry for all the tears you have cried

I am sorry for all your suffering

For all the pain you feel inside

I am sorry for all the arguments

and those idiotic lies

I am sorry for all the bruises and scars

you hide from us everyday

I am so sorry for not being there

to dry your sorrow filled tears away

but know now I will never leave you

never ever again

I am here, baby I am here.

I am so sorry my dear."

**The END**

**A/N Thanks for those who reviewed and supporters I am finished with this now but I am always writing new stories. SO check um out and you are still welcome to review if you'd like. **

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
